bee_swarm_army_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
RBC Future
(Note: Army names are in "") Contents 1 - The Beginning 2 - The Fall of Peace 3 - A RBC Hammer War 4 - Empires Rise 1 - The Beginning day 1.The "Red and Blue army's" were recovered once the "Gummy Army" was Weakened. C&C were Recovered and about every other bee was. 1 Week later, The Colourless Bees offered a truce between both colours. It was later looked at by both and a vote was hold. All of the bees said "Yes" and none said "No". Now, The RBC Bees all work together as "Peace Keepers" And joined the "Holy Peace Keepers". But, Here it will all change. A Month later, 50 Red Bees started to fight against the RBC Police. It was a big problem, And once Leader Bear Bee fell, The Evil Bee count risen from 50 to 125,150. The new leader was Dr. Keepa (Leader of the Dark Red Bees). 2 - The Fall of Peace It only took 7 Months to take over the Blue and Red Teams. White bee Scientist team "Complete Science" had estimated that it will take 10 Months for the RB Army to destroy the Colourless army and it will take 1 year to defeat the RB Army. It looks like the estimation was wrong. New Weapons were found and and Colourless team fell. This now created the RBC Empire. There known cities are Redica, New Red City and Redbourgh. The blue ones are Oblue, Bluedon and Blang. The Colourless ones are Whiteopia, WhiteCit and White Petburg. They have a big army with Strong weapons and comes from a year in the future. Later after the RBC War, Words spoke about the RBC Empire becoming the new "Gummy Empire". The leader of the "Hammer Mega-Empire" Had found out and had told the word to all Hammer Citizens and Carpenter Bees. They had spoke about the RBC Strength together and wanted to start a war. 3 - A RBC Hammer War 1 Week later, 15 Hammer Citizens had transported into the RBC Land Capital (RBC Center) And entered the Main room, Where they found Dr. Keepa. They started to fight, and only 12 of the Hammer's Died. That's right - Dr. Keepa Surrendered and was took to a jail. Later, A new leader was elected, Named LeoMessi21345. The same Red group that runs the RBC Empire then ran across to destroy the Hammer Leader. They had Red Laser Guns, LMG'S and Shotguns of all kinds. One thing they didn't have was: A sniper. At that time, A RBC Sniper was being created. It has a far ranged snipe and it shoots out rockets. They flew across the sky, Exploding buildings before entering the Hammer's Leader's place. The 24,105,500 Red Bees marched into the room where they saw millions of guards and the Leader of the Hammer Mega-Empire. The war raged on, But the successful team was the RBC Army, With 21,049,101 Men and Women. Unfortunately they didn't count on 5432wert saving cbk_guy as otherwise we would lose the calamity wars. Peace was signed at New Red City. the RBC and Hammers were at peace for 5 Years. 4 - Empires Rise Soon, An unknown group of elite bomber bees had got together at the capital, RBCSK. They had a leader called "tsar bomba". The leader of the RBC, Leo, Was warned about their visit. He then sent 10 Mega C0m80 Bombs to destroy the Bomber's base. The day after that, Random votes occurred. The Goological Mega Empire, An army known for their strength, Had been a problem for months. They had gummified leaders from all places.